


Pride Prompts with Recall Rally

by ScarletxTitania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brigitte is like Batman, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride Month Prompts, Useless Lesbians, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxTitania/pseuds/ScarletxTitania
Summary: Prompts for pride month. Superhero AU with Lena and Brigitte





	1. Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! The first prompt for the month is 'first kiss' so I've been tossing around some ideas and I kind of wanted to do a superhero AU so I figured why not combine the two. So Each prompt for the month will be in this AU, and I'm going to try to keep to a linear story, but I may end up skipping around a bit, but if I do that, then I will make sure to explain any need to know information in the notes. Also as I'm working on other fics along with this one, I'll still be updating the pride month prompts all year around XD

Brigitte shivered and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she walked down the side of the street in the cold bustling city. The heavy rain and brisk wind forced her to keep a fast pace as she walked towards her destination. She knew it was dangerous to travel by herself at night, but she had learned long ago how to defend herself. It wasn’t long until she arrived at a slightly rundown apartment complex, she searched for the name of her friend before buzzing her apartment. 

 

“Hello, Lena? It’s me.” Brigitte said, while trying to shield herself from the rain.

 

“Okay, Bri, I’ll buzz you up.” 

 

Brigitte waited until she heard the gate unlock, before pulling it open and stepping inside the building. Looking around the inside, Brigitte felt a large jolt of concern for her friend living in such a sketchy building. Brigitte knocked on her door twice before it swung open and she saw a tuft of brown spiky hair, and felt a body slam into her and arms wrap around her waist. “Hello Lena, long time no see.” Brigitte said while petting her hair, making her heart beat faster. 

 

“I’ll say, you’re always busy and blowing me off.” Lena said as she jumped off of Brigitte and turned away from her with a pout. 

 

“I’m sorry Lena, it’s been really crazy between work, and taking care of Reinhardt. I always come see you the first chance I get, you know that.” Brigitte said guiltily. 

 

Lena turned to face her with a smirk on her face. “It’s okay, I forgive you. Oh! Come on, it’s about to start!” Lena yelled, looking panicked and ran back inside of her apartment. 

 

Brigitte slowly followed her inside with a puzzled expression. “Lena? What’s about to start?” She stepped inside to see Lena sitting crossed legged on her couch, staring intently at her television. Brigitte plopped down on the couch next to her, watching as what looked like a woman in iron armor swinging a mace around. “What are you watching? Who is that?” 

 

“You’re kidding right? You’ve never heard of the Iron Maiden!?” Lena said exasperatedly. “She’s only the coolest superhero ever. She looks so cool in that armor and her mace has like rockets on it! And when she swings it it’s like, whoosh! Oh, and her helmet! It shoots out flames at the top that kind of look like horns!

 

“Oh right, yeah sorry, I guess I haven’t really been paying attention much lately.” Brigitte said, looking over to see Lena staring back at her, with her jaw wide open. 

 

“I know you said you’ve been busy, but how have you not heard of the Iron Maiden?! She’s only the most beautiful badass superhero ever! And my god, she just melts my gay little heart.” Lena said sighing leaning back into the couch. 

 

Brigitte felt a tug at her heartstrings at this admittance, before she let out a small fake laugh. “Lena, I’ve know you my entire life, any girl will melt your gay little heart. Besides, how do you even know what she looks like underneath her helmet?” 

 

Chuckling, Lena slapped Brigitte lightly on her shoulder. “Oh shush you, it’s not every… huh, well maybe it is every girl.” Lena let out a roar of laughter at her own joke. “And I know she's got to be gorgeous, because that armor looks like it weighs a ton! She must be so fit.” 

 

Brigitte let out a small sad smile.  _ Every girl except for me.  _ Brigitte thought as she looked back over towards Lena, staring at her while she watched her show. She stared drinking in every feature of her lifelong friend, the longer she looked at her the more her heart ached. 

 

“Oh! Bri, look!” Lena said excitedly pointing at the TV.

 

Brigitte looked over to where Lena was pointing at, to see a news report of what looked like an armed robbery at a bank just a few blocks away. Panicking a little, Brigitte looked back over towards Lena, who seemed oblivious to her distress. 

 

“Oh I wonder if Iron Maiden will show up! That would be so awesome!” Lena yelled, bouncing up and down on the couch.

 

“Uh, yeah. Hey Lena, I’m really sorry but I have to go, something important just came up.” Brigitte said, standing up from the couch and heading out towards the door. 

 

“Hey, wait, where are…?” Lena said trailing off as she watched her friend rush out of her apartment before she could say anything to stop her. She turned around from the entrance and laid down on the couch, hugging a pillow close to her chest, already missing her only friend deeply. She started to cry a little until she suddenly realized that the robbery that she just saw was close by, and Brigitte could be in danger. Lena jumped up off from the couch, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door to chase after her friend. 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  


Brigitte ran outside of Lena’s apartment and into an alleyway nearby. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons on it, before putting it back in her pocket. Her mind went back to Lena, she felt awful about ditching her so suddenly after not seeing her in a really long time, but she had to leave in to stop this robbery. After about a minute of waiting, a giant capsule crash landed right in front of her, burrowing itself into the ground in an upright position. Brigitte approached the capsule and opened it, revealing her Iron Maiden armor and weapons, after quickly changing into her armor, she looked at her helmet before putting it on and sighed, thinking about Lena before running out of the alleyway towards the sound of sirens. 

 

As Brigitte approached the scene of the crime, she saw the two robbers running in different directions. Rolling her eyes, she threw a tracking device onto one of them before she jumped up into the air and activated her rocket boots and boosted forward towards the other criminal. He turned his head while he was running and let out a little scream, as he realized the Iron Maiden was chasing after him. Brigitte let out a burst of speed from her boots and jumped up into the air, before she came crashing down right on top of him and slammed her mace on the back of his head, knocking him out.

 

“That’ll knock some sense into you!” She yelled, stepping off of his back, before looking at the device on her arm to see where the other criminal was through her tracker. Brigitte spotted him going in the direction where she came from, she jumped up into the air and boosted towards his location. Once she caught up to him, Brigitte landed right in front of him making him skid onto the pavement and run in a different direction. She continued to chase after him, when he turned a corner into an adjacent street and out of her sight. Brigitte turned the corner and froze, she saw the robber holding onto Lena with a gun pointed at her head. 

 

“Get away from me Iron Freak, or this bitch gets it! Now drop your weapons!” He shouted, pushing the gun harder into Lena’s head.

 

Brigitte pressed a few buttons on her mace to lock into the robber’s location. She tossed her mace aside across the street, and took a small step towards him to bring his attention back to her. 

 

“Don’t you fucking move! Do you wanna see her die!?” He screamed at her.

 

Brigitte looked at Lena, she could tell that she was scared as she was shaking and tears were falling down from her eyes. “Don’t worry, I will protect you.” She said reassuringly, as she saw her mace fly into the air behind him and started flying directly towards the back of his head. Brigitte then lunged forward flying right at them.

 

“I warned you!” He yelled, but before he could back up on his threat the mace struck him, instantly knocking him out cold. 

 

Brigitte grabbed Lena and shielded her from him as his body fell, in case the gun went off when it hit the ground. After waiting a couple of seconds and not hearing the sound of a gun firing, Brigitte leaned back from Lena to look down at her. “Are you alright?” She asked her, but instead of answering her to see her, Lena jumped up and wrapped Brigitte up in a hug. 

 

“Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you so much! You’re so amazing and cool! And thank you again for saving me!” Lena said without even taking a breath.

 

“Lena! What are you doing out here, it’s dangerous to be running around at night, you almost got yourself killed.” Brigitte said as sternly as she could.

 

Lena’s energy died at her lecture, and she looked down at her feet. “I’m sorry miss Iron Maiden, it’s just my friend left my apartment earlier, and I saw the news and I was afraid that she could have been in danger.” 

 

“Well, it’s sweet that you’re looking out for your friend, but you should be more careful. Here, let me walk you home.” Brigitte said, taking hold of Lena’s hand.

 

“Oh, okay, thank you so much.” Lena said, jogging a little bit to match the her pace. 

 

They walked in silence all the way back to Lena’s apartment, but Brigitte kept seeing Lena open her mouth out of her peripheral vision, before closing it, and looking down at the ground. When they reached her apartment, Brigitte let go of Lena’s hand and turned to look at her. “Alright now remember, no more night time strolls, I’m sure your friend would be devastated if you ever got yourself hurt.” 

 

“Okay Iron Maiden, I’m sorry.” Lena said sadly.

 

“It’s alright Lena.”

 

“So uh, before I go, there’s something that I promised myself I would do if I ever got the chance to meet you.” Lena said, not directly looking at her.

 

Oh, uh alright. What would that be?” Brigitte asked, nervously.

 

Lena stood on her toes and lifted Brigitte’s helmet slightly, before leaning in and crashed their lips together. Lena was kissing her with such intensity, Brigitte forgot who or where she was, all she could think about is how she’s waited for this moment for her entire life. Brigitte kissed back with equal passion, pushing Lena back against the gate to her building as they continued to make out.

After a few minutes, Brigitte’s senses began to come back to her. She jumped away from Lena and pushed her hemet back down over her head. “Uh, I have to go and uh, you know, fight the bad guys. Have a good night, Lena, and stay safe.” Brigitte stammered out before turning around and leaping away into the city.

 

Lena turned and headed inside her building, her mind was still buzzing with excitement, thinking about the kiss she just shared with the Iron Maiden. She opened the door to her apartment and stumbled inside, making her way to her bedroom before collapsing onto her bed, still in shock. Lena climbed under her covers and laid her head down on top of her pillows, still replaying the kiss over and over inside her head. Lena was still replaying the previous events over in her mind until she realized something strange about what the Iron Maiden had said to her. She suddenly sprang up into a sitting position, feeling wide awake. “Hang on, how did she know my name? Or where I live?”


	2. Gifts From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte decides to go after Lena, and starts by giving her a furry gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Ok, so I'm SUPER late with updating this. I've just been distracted by work, games, etc. But I'm going to be finally trying to update at a faster rate XD Thanks for your patience with me

Brigitte was cursing herself as she made her way home from dropping her Iron Maiden armor off back at the capsule.  _ I can’t believe I let that happen. She doesn’t know that it was me she was kissing, and I took advantage of that fact, all because of this stupid crush.  _ Brigitte didn’t have long to think about the kiss much longer before she arrived at her own apartment and made her way inside. She turned on the lights and let out a sigh as she stared into the emptiness of her apartment, with her mind still on the kiss she shared with Lena.

 

“Home sweet home, I guess.” Brigitte said, sighing as she glanced around at the empty apartment and placed her keys on the table next to the door. She made her way over into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water before heading into her bedroom and starting to undress for bed.  _ Maybe I should tell Lena the truth and tell her who I really am. Would she be mad at me for keeping it a secret from her? I’m afraid that if I told her she could be in danger as a result. _

 

After fully undressing she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself while staring out in the moonlit sky.  _ But just thinking about that kiss makes me happier than I’ve been in a long time. Is it really so wrong for me to want to have a life outside of fighting crime? What if I could have both a happy life and protect everyone?  _ She looked over at the picture of Lena she had on her nightstand then closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep with a smile on her face.

 

Brigitte woke the next morning to music being played on repeat, disturbing her sleep.. It took her a few seconds to remember that the music playing is her ringtone from her phone, and she scrambled out of bed to answer it, getting tangled in her sheets and falling onto the floor in all her naked glory. “Ow. Who is calling me this early in the morning?” Brigitte asked, rubbing her head as she unraveled herself from the blankets and answered her phone. “Hello?” 

Lena giggled at her friend. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

Brigitte felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of Lena’s voice. “Uh, n-no, I mean, yeah, but it’s okay I don’t mind.” 

 

Lena couldn’t help but let out another giggle. “Wow, you sound pretty out of it but, I have something I want to tell you and I couldn’t wait. Could you let me up?”

 

“Let you up where?” Brigitte asked, yawning again.

 

“Into your place, silly, I’m right downstairs” 

 

Brigitte could feel Lena’s bright smile through the phone. “Yeah sure, I’ll buzz you up right away.” Brigitte moved over into the living room and pressed the button for Lena to come up. A few seconds later there was a knock at her door, and Brigitte went over to answer it. She opened the door and saw Lena standing there with wide eyes. “Hey, how are you? You sounded excited on the phone. Brigitte asked Lena, and pulled her into a hug, but paused in confusion when she didn’t hear a response from her, and pulled Lena in front of herself to see what was wrong. “Lena are you okay? Your face is turning all red.” Brigitte put her hand on Lena’s forehead to check her temperature, and make sure she wasn’t sick. 

 

“Uh, um, Bri? Uh, you’re… naked.” Lena stammered out.

 

Brigitte froze for a couple of seconds before looking down to confirm what she already knew to be true. 

 

Lena let out a nervous laugh. “So this is kind of awkward” She said looking to the side and rubbing the back of her neck.

 

Before Brigitte could embarrass herself any further she jumped up and ran straight into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her to find some clothes to change into.

 

After she finally recovered from the shock that she received, Lena started to laugh really loudly at the situation that just took place and at her friend’s embarrassment. “Make sure to dress warmly, you were awfully pointy when you hugged me.” Lena yelled into the bedroom door.

 

“S-Shut up, no I wasn’t!” 

 

Lena went over to the couch in the living room to wait for Brigitte to finish putting her clothes on. One of Brigitte’s cats, Biscuits, jumped up onto her lap and Lena started to pet it for a bit until Brigitte stepped out from her room fully clothed in a red tank top and black leggings. Lena wore an evil looking smirk as she came out of her room. “Took you long enough, I was starting to think you were playing with yourself after you pounced on my poor defenseless self with your nakedness.” 

 

“Oh… my god, you are such a bitch.” Brigitte said as she rolled her eyes, but even though she was completely red in the face, she still put on a smile for Lena. 

 

Lena couldn’t stop herself from laughing at her best friend for a little while, and laughed even more when Brigitte started to pout. 

 

“It was an accident alright! I had just woken up by you, you know, so I was very groggy and forgot that I wasn’t wearing anything!” Brigitte’s expression softened at the sight of her cat on Lena’s lap. “She really seems to like you.”

 

Lena scratched the cat behind the ears. “She’s a sweetheart, makes me want a cat just like this one. It can get a little lonely being all by myself.” Lena said, hiding her face.

 

“So um, why are you waking me up so early anyway.” Brigitte said, pinching her leg playfully, to bring Lena’s bright smile back.

 

“Oh, right! Guess who I saw last night?” 

 

Brigitte had already guessed this is why Lena had come by while she was changing, but she knew she had to act clueless. “I don’t know, who?”

 

“Well, after you left last night, I got worried that you might have gotten mixed up in that robbery we saw on TV last night. So, I ran out after you but couldn’t find you and ended up running into one of the robbers myself.” 

 

Brigitte interrupted her by gasping and covering her mouth with her hand, pretending to look horrified from what she already knew. “Oh my god, Lena, are you alright? Did they do anything to you?”

 

“No, I’m okay, really. Before they had a chance to do anything to me, the Iron Maiden showed up and saved me.” Lena said, with a big goofy smile. 

 

“Really!? That’s amazing Lena! I’m glad she was there to help you, but you should be more careful you know.” 

 

Lena rolled her eyes at her protective attitude. “Ugh, okay,  _ mum _ . But that’s not all though Bri. She actually walked me home, and to repay her for saving me, I kissed her.”

 

“Wow Lena, really? You couldn’t keep it in your pants for five seconds?” Brigitte said, smirking back at her in revenge for her earlier teasing. 

 

“You can say whatever you want, but the way she was kissing me back, I’d say she was pretty into it too. Also, as I lifted her helmet up to kiss her, I saw this beautiful red hair spill out, just like yours.” 

 

Brigitte’s face flushed again at Lena’s comment about her hair. “Wow, that sounds amazing, Lena.”

 

“But here’s the weirdest thing, she already knew where I lived, and she knew my name too!”

 

Brigitte felt like banging her head against the table.  _ How could I be so careless! _ “Really? Wow, that’s weird. Maybe she has information some of the people in the city or something.

 

“Or,  _ maybe _ she has a crush on me.”

 

“Yeah right, you wish” 

 

“Oh, don’t be jealous Bri, I’ll still hang out with you too.” 

 

“You’re delusional. Don’t you have to be going to work Lena?” Brigitte said, realizing what time it was.

 

“Fuck! I’m gonna be late! Can you give me a ride on your motorcycle?” Lena yelled, jumping up from the couch and frantically heading towards the door.

 

“Sure thing, dork.” Brigitte said, grabbing her leather jacket and following Lena out the door. 

 

Hours after taking Lena to her work, Brigitte changed into her armor to respond to a report she saw about a fire in an apartment complex a few blocks away. She arrived to see that the fire department hadn’t shown up yet, so she ran into the burning building to look for any survivors. After a thorough search of the building Brigitte thought she had gotten all of the survivors out, until something jumped out at her and latched onto the front of her helmet. 

 

“Ah! What is this?” Brigitte yelled, finally pulling the object off of herself, realizing that it was a cat. “Awwww, are you scared little guy?” Brigitte asked, as she made her way out of the burning building. As soon as she opened the door Brigitte’s ears were filled with the clicking sound of camera shutters. The cat that she was holding jumped up on top of her helmet, and started licking it. Seeing the paparazzi start to converge on her, Brigitte grabbed hold of the cat again and flew off in the direction of Lena’s apartment. 

 

Lena felt so tired after a long day at work, all she felt like doing is dropping face first on her couch, and sleeping for the next few days. She opened the door to her home, and was instantly greeted by an orange ball of fur rubbing itself over her legs. “Hello, where did you come from?” Lena asked, as she knelt down to pet the cat. “You know, you look just like that cat the Iron Maiden saved earlier today.” Lena thought about the video she watched during her break at work showing a similar looking orange cat licking the Iron Maiden’s helmet. Lena giggled at the memory, thinking that it was the cutest thing ever, which also caused her to rewatch the video about ten times. Lena stood up and looked around her place to see if she could find any clues to where the cat had come from but came across a familiar looking cat bed that had a bow on it. Upon closer inspection, Lena saw a tiny folded piece of paper next to the bow. When she unfolded it, she saw that there were no words, only a kiss print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BZArcher and twoheartedalien for reviewing :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BZArcher for editing! :D


End file.
